


far cry

by banksflair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Characters to be added, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair
Summary: is she a woman simply caught in a web of lies? or a the spider forming it?
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Bayley was always a curious person. Wondering how she'd gotten to where she is had always been a challenge. How did someone like her, end up in a bed with a beautiful woman like her?

_Her._

She couldn't remember the girl's name besides when she told her it at the bar, but Bayley was shot at that point. The girl was much nicer than she looked, and so was Bayley, but people liked her based off of her energy. When Bayley had ditched her small group of friends to take this woman back to her shared apartment, she was surprised how good it'd had been, and that she stayed over. Bayley had been a little shocked to say the least.

Nobody stayed.

Liv and Ruby had already filed out of the apartment early, probably to open up their shop, and Bayley had stayed home. Hence why she was continued spoiling her meal by eating the eggs she'd begun to cook off of her fork. Her stomach had begun to rumble, and all she had to do was pop in the bagel and pop tart after that. When Liv had invited Mandy over for dinner, it was obvious the blonde couldn't hide how alarming Bayley's binge eating was. 

That night she had a can of chili, and then cereal no less tha 10 minutes later. It was weird, but that was Bayley's forte. 

She danced around the kitchen, her heading bobbing to the music playing in her head. The music having changed from a Brockhampton song she forgot she liked, to a Paramore song she absolutely did. As the food began to sizzle, a very awkward squeaky moonwalk attempt led Bayley to the woman she thought left a while ago while she was distracted. "Nice moves." The blue haired beauty had smirked. 

Bayley having not heard her for a second, took of their headphones. "W-What did you say?" She put them on the counter, scurrying back to the kitchen to turn the heat down. "Nothing. Uh...last night was great...thank you for that, I guess?" She squints, shrugging her shoulders, clearly nervous. "Oh, totally."

_"Oh, totally."? Stupid dumbass._

The woman nods, carrying her purse with her towards the door. "You're cool Bayley, don't let anyone say otherwise. Also, cool slide, I've never had sex on a slide before, I still have burns." She smiles, her heels clicking through the apartment, and out the door. Bayley's eyes drift to the large slide that had mysteriously disappeared from the park 2 years ago, but was really stolen by Bayley, Sami and Ruby in a hazy stunt, as in they were high out of their tiny little minds. 

"Thanks." She whispered lowly. 

Sasha walked down the corridor to the gated elevator, hitting the lobby button, and calmly waiting inside. Reaching the lobby floor, she steadily trudges out of the building, and back onto the grimy streets of Brooklyn. It takes her a few minutes to hail a cab down, before she's getting a call. "Hello?" She asks without looking at the caller ID. "Sash? Where are you? I got worried. Dana said you hadn't showed up this morning." Sasha sighs, listening as Charlotte began to rant.

"I'm sorry, Char. I'm in a cab right now, I'm like 15 minutes away. Don't worry about me, just relax ok?" She can hear a large sigh on the other side of the line. "Ok, ok. Just...I'm sorry, I'll still be home for a few hours before I have to go to the airport." Not long after they'd hung up, the cab stopped in front of the luxurious hotel, Sasha paying in cash as she exited the cab, closing the door behind her.

Less than five minutes, she was in front of a hallway that led to a penthouse. Swinging opening the double doors, she enters the penthouse to an enthralling aroma. Taking it in, she sneaks into the kitchen. Charlotte not noticing her, she slips her arms around the larger woman's waist. The blonde slightly jumping, but smiling when she saw Sasha. She catches the small woman off guard, lifting her up swiftly onto the kitchen counter.

After a small passionate kiss, Charlotte gave a face that seemed the rightful equivalent of a kicked puppy. "I was worried about you, babe. I-I waited for you last night, and this morning. Huge waste of hummus and steak." She pauses a second for correcting herself. "B-But it's not like you're a waste or anything, I-" Sasha stops her by putting her hands on her cheeks. "Charlotte! Calm. Down." She smiles, kissing her on the cheek, the blonde not so subtly blushing. "Don't worry about me ok? What are you making?" She nods over to the food, attempting to distract Charlotte. 

"OH! Uh...we have customers coming over tonight for dinner. They loved shelled food. That and loads of pure meat and pasta. Well, the wife does. Her husband and his friends wanted nachos for their gala party. Threw up at the fact that suggested veal for the menu." Sasha watched her girlfriend ramble, being subtle as she hopped off of the kitchen counter. "Oh, speaking of which..." She turns down the heat on her oven, turning back to Sasha. 

"Milady," She smirks, hold her hand out for Sasha to hold. Charlotte kisses her hand, looking back up at her. "will you join me later tonight for dinner? I need your phenomenal, enthralling, mesmerizing presence to get me through this." Sasha rolls her eyes, but eventually nods, prompting the blonde to lift her up in a hug, pecking her face with kisses. "I love you." She says in between kisses. 

Sasha laughs as she's set down, before looking back up at her girlfriend. "I don't have anything to wear." She pouts. "Well, uh...my card's in the left dresser by the bed. Get whatever you want." She smiles. 

_God, she's so incredibly gullible. It's been a year, and it never gets old._

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Bayley had finished her food, and was ready to take a nap when she saw a note on her dresser.

A small piece of paper with a kiss print on the front. 

_Hey Bayley. btw my name is Sasha. My # is on the back, call me ;)_

Oh, fuck. This was different. She never got a number before. That girl was hot, this was good. Maybe she should stop referring to ambiguously and name her Sasha in her mind. As she thought about the note, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she went to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Heyyyy."_ Bayley rolls their eyes at the sound of Sami's voice. "Hi, Sami." Sami Zayn was a very eccentric character. Him and Bayley had met in high school when he transferred there, and themselves including Ruby, and later Liv had become very close. They'd a lot of criminal things that no one discuss, but boy was it fun. She was going to assume he called for something. 

"I'm buying Ruby and Liv some pizza, I'm getting a sandwich. You wanna meet us at the park?" Bayley yawns, pouting as she looks at her bed. "Yeah, I'll be there." It didn't take them long before she was, and it also didn't take her long to fall asleep on the picnic bench. 

"She looks peaceful." Liv remarks, taking a bite from her pizza. Bayley was sitting up, their head in their hands to hide that she's very much asleep. Of course, the quiet snoring and the drooling was enough evidence of that, and the trio sat surprised that no only did Bayley not wake up to the smell of food beneath them, but the fact that she was so asleep that she might faceplant in it. 

She almost did, and that's what woke them, up. Their mouth watering, and her senses groggy, their eyes open to smiling stares. "What?" A chuckle comes from Ruby as they continue to eat. "So, the girls and I thought maybe we'd swing by that pub in Bay Ridge." Sami says, eyes widening suspiciously. "What does that have to do with me?" She asks with annoyance. "We might have a gig there..." Bayley's eyes roll to the back of their head, and Liv almost thought she was going to pass out. 

"You mean the part of town that hates our guts?" Ruby speaks up, seemingly not knowing about this sudden arrangement. "I made a nice deal with Sheamus and happily avoided getting hit with a bat." He smiles. "You're so stupid, Sami." Ruby mutters. Bayley was waiting to add on when she felt the phone in their pocket buzz. She smiles slightly after hours waiting for a response from Sasha.

_sasha: ofc i'd love to see you again, is tomorrow good?_

_bayley: uh, yes! we can meet wherever you want_

_sasha: how about that diner over where the bar was? meet for breakfast :)_

**This is crazy.**

_bayley: for sure,, what time?_

_sasha: nine?_

_bayley: chill :)_

**I sound so stupid, what else is new?**

"What are you smiling at?" Liv smirks. "None of your beeswax." The blonde scoffs, moving onto Ruby's lap. "Beeswax, you sound five." Bayley went to retort, but as soon as she looked up their face became one of disgust as she watched Ruby and Liv make out. As their lips parted, Bayley wretches and stands from the table. "I don't know about you guys, but not only am I not taking the gig, but you lesbians need to get a fuckin' room. Bleh!" The small woman of the two flips her friend off, as they say their goodbyes. "Bye, Bayley." She hears from Sami, waving behind her as she walks back down the streets to the apartment. 

After hours of shopping, and then picking up Naomi to go out for more shopping, she'd dropped her friend back home, and so was she. Charlotte had set up the dining room perfectly, and every tray looked beautifully done. "You did this all by yourself?" She asked in amazement. Sasha receives a chuckle in response. "Yeah, you remember Mandy?" The woman nodded, the name sounding familiar. "Well...she was doing a seminar in the city a good while ago, stopped by the restaurant and taught me how to make a presentable plate. That advice plus guidance from the food decorator, I was golden." Sasha surprisingly smiled at the rambling, which was a rarity at best. 

"Enough about me, what'd you get to wear tonight?" The blonde continued sorting out the table, watching Sasha expectantly from the corner of her eye. "I picked up Naomi, got a Louis Vuitton dress." Charlotte chuckles, turning towards her. "That's good, I see you got a new watch, some shades." Sasha is caught of guard slightly by the observation, and it obvious her girlfriend notices. "Nothing's wrong with that, you're still beautiful. I still have money flowing through that account anyways." Sasha felt herself chuckle at that. 

Charlotte was nice. She liked her unmoving kindness and love for her, but she didn't know Sasha never felt the same way. She was a hustler, and boy was she good at it. Last night, she found someone she had a connection with and it kept her guessing. Charlotte? She was unfortunately nothing more than the Flair name to Sasha. Money. Wealth. The woman with blue hair was anything but blue blooded, her "girlfriend" was. She only had to be appeased long enough for Sasha to take her money and go. 

"How long until they get here?" She asks, prompting Charlotte to check her watch. "Oh shit! Uh...you think you can be ready in 30 minutes?" Sasha nodded taking off towards her bags, and taking her clothes to the shower just up the stairs and around the corner. After a 10 minute shower, she had gotten dressed, and ready for the dinner. 

When she had arrived downstairs, she was fashionably late, and there were more guests than expected. "Oh! Sasha, this is Maryse and Mike. Mike and Maryse, Sasha." The couple greeted Sasha, and she was curious at who the friends were. She nods to Charlotte, who explains. "These men are Dolph Ziggler, and uh...John Morrison." The men greet Sasha, Dolph even going as far as kissing her hand. Charlotte wants to speak, her girlfriend could tell, but she knew the severity of this, so she carried on. 

Not long from introductions, Sasha had gotten very bored. After a short thought, and Charlotte distracted by trying out dishes on Maryse, she pulled out her phone and began to text someone. 

**sasha** _: hey_

...

**bayley** _: heyyy_

**sasha** _: do you maybe want to move our meet up to tonight, im bored and i really want to see you again._

**bayley** _: fr?_

**sasha:** _Yah_

**bayley** _: oh...well that sounds good.same place or?_

**sasha** : _yes ;)_

 **bayley:** _awesome, see you in an hour?_

**sasha:** _YEs :)_

Her smile had faltered as she closed her phone, and walked towards her girlfriend, leaning into earshot. "Something's up at work. I'll see you later?" Charlotte nods, turning around for a kiss, but Sasha is already towards the door. "I love you!" She yells, but she's already gone.

"Love you too, Charlotte." She mutters to herself dejectedly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shifting her plans to do absolutely nothing into the first date she'd had in years wasn't as hard. Their usual day plans consisted of, in Liv's works, reeking weed and being lazy with no job, as if cleaning after her and Ruby wasn't a chore in itself that Bayley wanted to be paid for. Liv of course thought she was dramatic buying a ton of supplies just for it with money they barely had at times, but they of course made that up with money from gigs for their band.

Speaking of, it took everything out Bayley to stand up, and cross the room to turn off her amp. "When are you gonna let me paint on that?" Ruby smirks at Bayley, busy painting a small canvas, as Liv watched calmly beside her. "Never, she's my beauty. Simple, and...why did I come over here?" She whispered the last part, racking her brain as to why her feet travelled the across the room, and thought for a while before she remembered to press the off button on the amplifier.

"What about the strap? You said you love Street Fighter, I have a few stickers laying around at the shop." Ruby replies, not looking up from her drawing. "Maybe, but right now, I gotta go somewhere. Have you guys seen my phone?" Patting down their pockets, out of the corner they could see Liv pointing to it, still watching her girlfriend intently. Bayley cheers lowly, grabbing it, and kissing Liv on her head. "You're a lifesaver." She laughs at Ruby's not so subtle playful glare towards them, watching Liv blush slightly. "I'll be back in like an hour." Picking up a leather jacket, she slips on a blue beanie, and sunglasses at 7:36 pm, and waved to the couple as she left. 

It wasn't long that she arrived to the small diner. It made the best breakfast food and lunch she'd ever had, and she was friend's with the owner so she got perks at times. Upon arriving, Bayley saw Sasha through the window, knocking on it to get her attention. The woman smiles, waving back, and Bayley enters swiftly, sitting down. "Hey, it's good to see you again." Sasha smiles. "Can I ask why you gave me your number? Was I that good?" She smirks at the giggles she receives. 

"Maybe." Sasha drawls, licking her dry lips purely out of anxious reflex. "I haven't been on a date in years, dude." Bayley says sitting back in their chair. "I'm gonna be honest, I was surprised you even stayed, I mean, you're fucking beautiful, kinda out my league" _I never talked this much, why am I talking this much?_

For a short while the two talked about varying subjects, and Bayley basically scarfed down a lot of french toast for majority of it. It was obvious she was nervous because how the hell was she going to pay for the amount of food she ordered. When the bill came back, Sasha laughed at how cartoon-ish Bayley looked, their eyes widened like fucking saucers. The bill was about $65.32 that she did not have at all. "Cash or card?" The waitress asks. "Uhhhhh..." Bayley nervously drawled, much to her shock when Sasha pulled out a $100 bill like it was nothing. 

"Wha-" The woman holds her hand up in protest. "It's fine. As long as we go back to your place." Sasha smirks. "Oh...Oh! Yeah! Totally man! We can..." 

"Oh. My. God." Sasha breathes out. 

"Sorry if I was really worked up, I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"No! Ya know what? I loved it, top 10 definitely..."

"Are you judging me, Banks?" 

"It was a good 3 ball."

"Don't lie to me, Sasha."

"Ok, ugh. Well, to put it nicely? What the hell was that?!" She laughs. 

"I'm offended, you've offended me." Sasha stood, walking towards Bayley and snatching the ball from her hands. "I'm better than you, I just know it." Bayley rolls her eyes. "Sure, look...if I get this shot, you come over to my place?" Sasha nods, backing up. After Bayley cockily dribbles the ball between her legs, before attempting a shot. "WOOOOO!" She yells, walking over to Sasha and enveloping her in a hug. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sasha teases. "Yeah! Sure." Bayley smirks, moving to grab their jacket off of the bench Sasha had been sitting on. 

"I-" Before she can ask what had just happened, Bayley calls from the small basketball park's metal door. "Comin'?"

Charlotte had been waiting for almost 3 hours. She did say not to wait up, but Charlotte didn't want to be asleep if she got back. The dinner had went well, Mike's friends habiting her living room and watching football was louder than she'd liked, but Maryse signed off, and she was planning on throwing an amazing baby shower for the expecting couple. 

After they'd left, Charlotte had went down to the gym, and came back for a shower. Up to this point, the tv was background noise to her thoughts. Thoughts about work, Sasha, anything that came to mind honestly. The stress that came with running a national and international restaurant chain was immense. She'd gotten her degree at a top of the mountain culinary school, and now she was flowing in money (although she never really cared), this business was her legacy. 

She hated thinking. Her food coach, and the man who supervised the vegan menu, had specifically told her to avoid anything unhealthy. It was taking everything in her well-being not to find a corner store and buy a pack of cigarettes, a very unnatural habit she picked up in college. Maybe going to the restaurant would help. 

So that's what she does. It doesn't take long to drive about 10 minutes across town. She arrives, and smiles to herself watching some of her employees clean up for close. She leans on the railing at the front, her eyes combing over the dining room. Her eyes drift around the room, landing on someone cleaning the bar. Sitting down on a stool, she sits down, putting her chin on her arms. "You want something to drink, boss?" Charlotte lifts her eyes. "Uh, gotta drive back. You got lemonade?" She asks. "Yeah, a little.".

"Thanks, Ruby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this short, the next chapter will definitely be longer :)


End file.
